1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette and a cigarette case, and particularly to an electronic cigarette comprising an atomizing device that has an atomizing rod made of non-glass fiber, and an electronic cigarette device thereof.
2. Related Art
A current electronic cigarette has an inhaling rod and a power rod. The inhaling rod generally includes a suction nozzle and an atomizer for converting cigarette liquid to smoke. The power rod is generally installed with a battery and a control switch, the battery is used for providing power, and the control switch is used to control the operation of the electronic cigarette.
An atomizing rod of the atomizer of a current electronic cigarette is generally made of a glass fiber material for allowing electric heating wires to be wrapped around and for providing a cigarette liquid to the electric heating wires for being heated to generate smoke. When using the electronic cigarette, glass fiber particles will be generated at the time that the electric heating wires are heated and will be inhaled together with smoke by people, whereby causing damage to people.